The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
It is known that light-transmissive members used in light-emitting devices are manufactured by, for example, cutting an optical sheet (for example, see WO2009/098654).
One object of certain embodiments described herein is to provide a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device that efficiently removes foreign objects generated during scraping of a light-transmissive member.